


Эмоции

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene, Self-Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: ...Ни о каких друзьях или - страшно подумать - любовниках, не могло идти и речи. Это все телячьи нежности, и вообще переоценено. Так она себя в этом, по крайней мере, убеждала, срывая с себя короткое вечернее платье, и отбрасывая его на пол к остальной одежде, не относящейся к ее образу крутой злодейки.
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Sylvia Zbornak
Kudos: 1





	Эмоции

Лорд Доминатор давно запретила себе всякие эмоции. Кроме тех, что были связаны со злом, конечно же. Яркие, взрывные чувства от уничтожения очередной планеты будоражили ее: и этого было достаточно. Ни о каких друзьях или — страшно подумать — любовниках, не могло идти и речи. Это все телячьи нежности, и вообще переоценено. Так она себя в этом, по крайней мере, убеждала, срывая с себя короткое вечернее платье, и отбрасывая его на пол к остальной одежде, не относящейся к ее образу крутой злодейки. Ненужная вещица, хламилась в шкафу, там ей и место. И зачем ей вся эта сентиментальность, когда куда лучше полететь уничтожить еще пару планет? Как только обновится холодониум. Ну естественно.

Друзья. Да кому они вообще нужны? Доминатор закинула ноги в черных кедах на стол и закрыла лицо руками. Конечно, все боты тоже обновлялись и потому стояли сейчас бесполезной грудой металла, они не могли ее увидеть, но Доминатор боялась увидеть свое собственное жалкое отражение в зеркальной поверхности приборной панели. Одинокое… Она сильная и независимая, конечно же, но все же… У нее ведь когда-то были друзья. Вернее, она так считала, что они друзья, пока в какой-то момент не осознала, что они ее не любят, раз не хотят слушаться приказов. Тогда она построила своего первого робота. Своего идеального друга, молчаливого, послушного, который не убегал от нее и всегда, всегда был рядом, как и…

— Глупость какая, — Доминатор кинула чашку из-под лавового кофе, которую нащупала на полу под креслом, в стекло, в котором все еще медленно росли проценты, — это тоже была ложь. Это всегда все было ложью. Мне не нужны глупые, никчемные, жалкие зануды!

Она скрестила руки на груди и надула губы, поглядывая в сторону скомканного фиолетового платья. Сентиментальная вещица, которую ей подарил когда-то… один очень важный человек. И больно было осознавать, что все повторялось опять, она снова поверила, что нужна кому-то, что ее поймут.

Этот зборнак Сильвия… В какой-то момент ей показалось, что все будет хорошо. Громкая музыка и горячий воздух клуба, влажные пальцы, сжимающие ладонь и жаркие губы, на мгновение прижимающиеся к ее… лишь для того, чтобы в следующую секунду пробормотать извинения, отстраняясь. Доминатор даже пожалела, что не накинулась в ответ. Она уже давно не чувствовала таких эмоций. С тех пор, как покинула собственную планету, убегая от себя, своих чувств и горящего фиолетового взгляда той, после предательства которой она и разочаровалась в… дружбе.

Доминатор давно запретила все эмоции, но в груди все равно вдруг защемило, и перед глазами против ее воли встали сцены из жизни. То как жадные губы, вымазанные в ее темной помаде, прижимаются к ее рту, целуя. Доминатор даже услышала сквозь года свой сбивчивый шепот и как наяву увидела себя, моложе, наивнее, наглее, сидящую на бедрах удивленно раскинувшейся на постели девушки. Себя, легко, как и всегда, забирающую инициативу. «Главная здесь я, крошка…»

А теперь… несколько минут назад, еще до ссоры в караоке, она смутилась и просто молча оттолкнула руку зборнака, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Она не хотела признавать этого, но она испугалась, что все снова пойдет, как тогда. И видимо не зря, все всегда идет по одному сценарию… И если все так скучно и предсказуемо, ей и не нужна такая вселенная.


End file.
